Titanic: The Resurrection
by Charmedalanna24
Summary: History is about to repeat itself as three hogwarts students Carla, Shauna, and their young student Aly travel on a full replica of the famous ocean liner during their Easter break. But there is someone on the ship that wants to repeat the disaster. Can t
1. Chapter 1

1Titanic: Resurrection

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by warner bros and J.k. Rowling. All the other characters are mine.

Timeline: This story takes place in Harry Potter's Sixth Year

Chapter One: The Mission

"Hey Carla how long is spring break?" Shauna Carter asked her friend clearly over frustration.

" Three weeks. Why?"

" Three more long weeks of divination with Trelawney."

Carla and Shauna were students at Hogwarts and had divination classes with Professor Trelawney. The girls were used to endless predictions about marriages that weren't wanted, unwanted love interests, and death to one of them.

That morning Trelawney had made an unusual prediction that even baffled her. She said that both girls would die when un upcoming evil would take them by surprise by sea. Then Trelawney had given the girls the assignment of interpreting her so called visions.Shauna was getting frustrated. It didn't help her frustration when the girls young student Aly didn't have to worry about the assigment since she had the other divination teacher firenze the centaur.

" I didn't get all the details about the predictions. I fell asleep in the middle of them." Said Carla

" Only because you keep having nightmares. The same ones you've been having for the past few weeks."

" I know. It's always the same one, people screaming, crying, and it's in the water." Carla explained.

" Well I know one prediction of Trelawney's that should come true."

"What?" asked Carla annoyed, knowing what her friend was going to say.

" That you and Harry would be getting back together." replied Shauna smiling.

" He's happy with Ginny, and if he's happy, I'm happy."

"Suure, try telling me another one. Your friend that has known you since you were in baby swings."

"Like I said, I'm happy for him."

"Oh please, you two keep fighting it like Ron and Hermione, and look they're finally together."

" She's right." said Aly their student coming into the gryffindor common room."

" Traitor. Aly, I'm you're teacher you shouldn't betray your teacher."

" Well both of you are my teachers, so really I'm not betraying anyone, I'm just stating the truth on what I've seen," Aly stated, " You and Harry still have chemistry between you."

" Exactly, meaning they're still in love, right?"

"Right." Aly replied,also smiling.

Carla in the meantime was just slouching in her chair, arms crossed, and cursing under her breath while her friends just grinned at her. Then as if he was being called Harry Potter himself came in through the door.

" Hi Shauna, Aly," Harry said," Hi Carla."

" Harry, we were just talking about you, nothing bad, just about how you and Carla are stubborn about your feelings. Nothing big."

Carla started to glare at Aly in a way as to tell her thanks and don't push it. Aly's only response was What? I didn't do anything look in her eyes.

" Well we'll just leave you two alone. C'mon Aly."

Aly just stood there with her eyes on Harry and Carla with interest.

" Aly come on." Shauna said with more authority.

"No I wanna see."

Shauna immediately just grabbed Aly's arm and manuvered her up to the girls dormitory. As soon as they got up there Carla's special cell phone rang. True you couldn't use electronics at Hogwarts due to all the spells on the castle but Shauna, Aly, and Carla weren't the normal type of witches. They were called magikas, witches whose powers could be accessed without wands and each were given powers of their very own. In their first year Shauna and Carla used their advanced magic to put a protective force field around their electronics so they could use them. This year they didn't have to, for Carla had gotten technology with the spells already in them.

"Either that it Lena saying we have another mission or it's Kevin telling us the dirt he got on Josh."

" Probably Kevin, it been too short of a time for another mission."

" Carla!Phone!" Shauna shouted as she scrambled to get downstairs and hand Carla the phone.

" Hello?"

"Good Afternoon angels."

"Hi Lena." said the girls together.

" Sorry I've always wanted to say that. I have another-"

"Mission for us," Shauna finished, "What is it?"

"You guys know the ship the Titanic?"

"Who doesn't? it's the ship that struck an iceberg and sank in 1912, and several movies has been made about it, including the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet." Said Carla

"Well somebody has actually set out and rebuilt the ship itself, only with more lifeboats, and modern day convienances."

"Cool." said the girls together.

"There's a catch, there is going to be somebody on board that would like to see history repeat itself."

" You mean the days that it set sail..."

" The sinking, everything."

"Damn."Shauna exclaimed.

" What does this mean?" Carla asked.

" I want you three to get onboard and take care of the psycho, so that history doesn't repeat itself." Lena explained.

" Hold on a second, something like that could cost a whole lot of moolah,a boat load of cash."

" Cash that we don't have at all." Shauna pointed out.

"Problem solved, Aly I think I hear pecking at the window you should get it." said Lena.

" Okay Lena what did you do?" Shauna asked suspiciously.

Aly came back with an envelope that was addressed to all three of them and when they opened them there were three first class tickets to get onboard the TitanicII.

" Wait a second. We're going on a boat,which on the ocean,an ocean that is really deep. Also really cold at this time of year. I don't think I made my dos and donts clear. I don't fly and I don't sail, but as of now flying doesn't seem half bad. Especially when the boat we're going on is named after something that sank and will be two and a half miles beneath us when we get to the area that it's at." said Shauna rather panicky.

" Sometimes we hate this job." Said Carla to Aly.

" There's shopping involved."

" Did someone say shopping? I love this job!" Said Carla.

The only thing that Shauna could do was glare at her shopaholic tendency friend.

"I don't need go shopping , what I have is fine."

" They are good for play clothes, not for much else. I want you girls to dress like the area you're traveling in. I don't want you guys to be in trouble." Lena explained.

" Now you're starting to sound like Carla." Shauna replied grudgingly.

" Actually she has a point , if this ship is like the original , we'll be going down a grand staircase into a fancy dining area we'd look out of place in things that aren't quite put together." Aly added matter of factly.

Shauna thought about for a minute and reluctantly agreed with both Aly and Lena.

" Do I have to wear a dress?" She whined.

" No you don't have to. You can wear skirts and dress pants with flats if you wish, and go party down in third class with your other things." said Lena.

" I can live with that."

" Okay here's the rest of the deal. You go shopping two days before the tenth of April, and meet me at southhampton where the ship is going to sail. I also meet you in New York where you can board a plane home. Good luck girls."

We'll need it, Carla thought. Sure we'll meet you in New York if we live.


	2. Chapter 2

ChapterTwo Heading out

"You're going to do what?" Asked Harry perplexed.

"I told you Shauna, Aly, and myself are going to go on a replica if the titanic to stop this pscycho who wants to repeat history." Carla explained.

Harry couldn't believe it. Even though he was dating Ginny Weasley he still couldn't help but love the woman he could never tame. He also knew the dangers associated with trying to keep history from repeating itself, he had done so in his second year.

" I'll go with you!"

" No Harry. Besides Lena didn't say that you could come with us."

" To hell with Lena, and since when did that matter if I could come with you on your missions?"

" It's not up to you to save me Harry." Carla said quietly after a moments silence.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" There was once a time when it was your place to be concerned with me."

Harry couldn't help it he could feel the heat of anger boiling up inside him. He had been observing a few things about Carla that he didn't like. He knew she hadn't been the same since she didn't get to Harrison, the second father figure in her life, and watcher, in order to save him just weeks before. Then, suddenly, the words came pouring out of his mouth.

" Look just because I'm not your boyfriend anymore doesn't mean I can't care about you. I know that since Harrison was killed you haven't been the same: you've had temporary insanity, at least I hope, because you're dating Draco Malfoy, who I think is a death eater."

Carla just started to walk towards the door to leave the room.

"Oh no, I'm not through with you let. Damn it, Carla, why can't you let someone love you?"

Carla just stared coldly into his eyes.

" Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore?" Harry asked.

" I don't love you anymore." Carla replied coldly.

" Liar."

" Well, I see that Lucius was right about one thing when it comes to you."

" What would that be?"

" You do have a weakness for heroics."

Then Carla left the room after Harry let her._ She wasn't acting like herself, _Harry thought to himself. Was being with Malfoy changing her? Or was trying to change him only changing her? He wasn't sure which but he did know that he had to do something to protect her. If he couldn't go he would send somebody else to go. He tried to think of who, then the right person came into his head.

" Josh!"

Out of nowhere a young man came in orbs of white light. Josh was a whitelighter, a guardian angel for good witches, and a student in Ravenclaw. Not to mention Shauna's ex-boyfriend and his closest friend, besides Ron and Hermione.

" Harry you know you could have came looking for me in the library?"

" I know but calling for you is so much easier." Harry said, almost laughing. Josh just glared at him

" Being around the girls is just making you lazy Harry."

" Actually I have a favor to ask you." said Harry.

" Okay, depends on what it is."

" Well you know the mission that Lena gave the girls right?"

"Yeah. And?"

" Well we know a certain witches powers aren't up to scratch, and I was wondering if- You'dwatchCarlafor me."

" What?"

"Would you watch over Carla for me?"

" Harry she hates me."

" Good she won't suspect a thing then."

" Of course I will. I'll be going to check on Shauna anyways."

" Don't let Carla know okay. I know she'd yell at me if she found out."

Meanwhile Carla went to find Draco. She hadn't told him yet about how the mission could be life threatening. She found Draco in the all- house common room.

" Ah, love there you are, did you enjoy your shopping?"

" Yeah. There's something I have to tell you."

" What is it?"

" This could be the last time you see me alive."

" What?" asked Draco shocked.

" Well I told you about the mission, but the one thing we're trying to avoid is the life lost on the original."

" Don't go."

" I have to , I already accepted the mission."

Draco had spent the last three years in trying to get Carla and he didn't want to lose her. It was Lena who was always putting her in these situations, a voice said in his head. It was true too. It was a kick in the abdomenfrom a vampire that had caused Carla to miscarry their what would have been first child, and it could have gotten them married sooner. Although he knew that he was married to her during the last summer and Carla had gotten him to sign the papers to have the marriage annuled. That and her feelings for Harry Potter had gotten in the way. She was his now and he wasn't going to let her go.

" Carla would you promise me something?"

" What?"

" If you live I want you to say you wont accept any more missions for Lena."

" Draco, I-"

" Please. If you stay with me I can give you what you always have wanted. You won't have to fight and be super witch anymore, you could be free from all the fighting. You could have everything you want, plus a normal life."

" Draco you're asking me to give up saving people. I'll think about it."

Then the sound of a car horn came from outside. The girls ride had come that would take them to Southhampton.

" That's our ride, I have to go. Love you."

Then Carla had to go and join her friends.

" Love you too." Draco said aloud in an empty room.

He went out to watch, as the other students had gathered to watch, as Shauna, Carla, and Aly left to have the adventure of their lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Just Getting Started

Stepping out of the limo and gazing up at the gigantic ocean liner before her, Carla couldn't help but feel like she had magically stepped through a photograph. Yes, that's what it was like, a living photograph, which the girls were used to seeing at Hogwarts. It seemed that someone had taken the shipwreck, put it back together, remodeled it, and then renamed it. The only difference was that it was 100 years later and the classes were not so defined by the way they dressed, but who the designer they were wearing, how much the price tag was, and the car they drove. Lena met the girls at the dock to leave room for any questions.

" Girls, I just wanted to wish you good luck, and tell that there is a surprise for you in your staterooms."

" One question." said Carla

" Shoot."

" Will we know who?"

" No you and Shauna will need to use your telepathic abilities. Don't break your cover and watch your back." Lena replied.

" Wait a second, is there something you're not telling us?" Shauna asked suspiciously.

" Now that you mention it, yes.Alan Owens and I have reason to believe that a soul-collector is onboard." Lena explained matter- of factly.

Suddenly a big blow from one of the ships funnels came; a last call for everyone to get onboard,for the ship was about to leave the dock.Lena quickly told the girls goodbye and orbed out.

" What's a soul- collector?" Aly asked.

" I don't know but we better get onboard to find out." Carla replied, as the girls power walked their way to the first-class entrance.

When they reached the suite the girls gasped at the sight and luxury around them.Whoever made these rooms were dead on in accuracy, down to the beds and the sofa.Instantly they chose their rooms and when Carla found hers that's when she found the surprise that Lena had told them about. A young, dark-haired, well groomed Italian man was waiting.

" Oh my God,girls you won't believe whose here!"

Shauna and Aly made a run to the room.

" Alfonzo!" squeeled Shauna, while Aly just stood back in wonder of who this man was.

" Girls, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

" Oh, Aly this is Alfonzo, he's a stylist who we met courtesy of Lena's sons' aunt Sarah. He got us ready for a graduation party once."

" It's so good to see you." Carla said excitedly, hugging Alfonzo once again.

" I hear you girls went shopping and got some amazing stuff for the trip." Alfonzo said.

"Yeah, we did, Lena made us." replied the girls in a scattered chorus.

" Well I can't wait to use what you bought to dress you girls for dinner, just wait until your dates see you."

" Dates? We need dates?" exclaimed Carla surprised.

" Well of course, it's part of the whole experience." Alfonzo replied matter-of-factly.

"_Uno problemo,_ we don't have dates." Carla explained.

" Well you better get a move on, no?"

" Well, I guess I'm going to get me a date." Said Aly, getting up from thebed and almost making it to the door.

" Not looking like that!" Carla said, observing the rather provocative look that was underneath Aly's coat when they first got on.

" Alfonzo, go and help her look more presentable." Carla ordered Alfonzo.

" As you wish," said Alfonzo, " Now come on Miss Slutty." He continued while leading Aly back to her room.

_" Yeah but that slut can get a date within ten minutes." _Shauna told Carla telepathically.

" Speaking of dates, what are we going to do?" Carla replied rather panicky.

Shauna shrugged in response. Then like an answer to a prayer Josh orbed into the room. Carla went back to her room to get ready to check things out.

" Hi Josh, say don't you have special permission from the school,so you can orb out unnoticed?"

" Well yeah to take care of my charges. Why?"

" I was wondering if you could be my date for dinner tonight?" Shauna asked while gritting her teeth.

" Sure."

" Awesome, I'll see you later." Shauna instantly went to change for the afternoon herself.

Not too long afterward Carla came out.

" Josh, I was wondering if you could do me this favor. Whitelighter to half- whitelighter, even though we have our differences."

" What do you want?"

" I was wondering if you could be my date for dinner this evening?"

" Why?"

" Because I'm desperate and you're the only person I know that can get here quickly enough."

" At least you're honest about it."

" Please." Carla said smiling and putting her hands in prayer posistion.

" Alright, I'll do it."

" Thank you."

It was at this moment that both Shauna and Aly came out into the room. Aly looked much better than what she did before. Josh told them that he would help them any way he could, and laughing he orbed out.

" I don't know how I'm going to pull this off Harry." Josh said to Harry while still laughing.

" What do you mean, Josh?" Harry asked curiously.

" Both Shauna and Carla asked me to escort them to dinner this evening." Josh explained.

" Well just do it, you'll be able to. Just remember that they must not know why you're doing this." Harry replied.

" Oh and by the way, I hope you have a tux." Continued Harry smiling.

" Why?"

" First- class dinners are usually black tie affairs. Good luck mate." Harry replied still smiling.

" You're lucky you're my friend Harry. You've been hanging with Fred and George for too long."

Josh met Shauna at the Grand Staircase, while Carla and Aly were no where in sight. As they went down the famous stairwell they couldn't help but to observe the amazing detail that the builders had done to recreate the elegance that once was on the original. The spectacle was a sight to be seen the first class looked like a whirl of sophistication that could only be seen on a Hollywood red carpet. No wonder Lena had made the girls shop and send Alfonzo to work his own magic on the way each girl looked.

They finally met Carla at the bottom of it and spotted her in a sea of gossiping women. Shauna observed that Carla fit in well with this sophisticated crowd more than she or Aly. Carla looked stunning in a blue multi layered gown that had less frills than Hermione's yule ball gown. Her hair was elegantly tied in braids that were pinned up in a intricate bun. Shauna didn't look bad in either. She was in a modest v- neck lace trimmed red top and straight leg cut navy pants. Her hair was miraculously curled.

" Hey Carla there you are." Said Shauna.

" Excuse me ladies." Said Carla as she joined her friends

" Hey Josh you actually clean up good." Carla said almost shocked.

" Likewise."

" Care to escort two ladies to dinner?" Asked Carla, offering her arm to Josh who linked his other arm to hers.

" Ooh Josh you the man. You got two dates to dinner." Shauna remarked.

They spotted Aly in a private table shamelessly flirting with a young man who didn't look a day over twenty three. The girls telepathically agreed to keep a watch on her, while they sat down among a bunch of ladies who were pointlessly gossiping. Then they began to talk about Aly and her date.

" I say who is that young thing with Jonathan Grant."

The girls looked over and saw that it was Aly that they were talking about.

" I don't know but I know he's been with every debutante in New York and chicago, probably around the world. Jonathan is so used to getting his way." said one lady.

" Really?" Carla inquired interested.

" Of course."

Carla watched as Jonathan and Aly got up from the table and left the room, probably to go to his stateroom. Then a familiar tug went through Carla's body. It was the feeling that someone had dragged you through time and she saw that Aly was being assaulted by the man that she had just left with.Then she opened her eyes from her premonition.

" I say Carla my dear, are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Carla replied.

_ " Shauna we better go now, Aly's in trouble I just had a premonition." Carla explained telepathically._

" Sorry to be leaving ladies but we must retire for the evening. " Said Shauna while she and Carla headed out of the saloon.

The girls waited until they had just gotten to the saloon entrance so that they could talk while they rushed to their students aid.

" So how do you know where she is?"Shauna asked.

" I'm not only her teacher I'm her whitelighter remember, I can sense her. We'll orb to just outside the door."

" Well what are you waiting for? orb, faster."

The girls orbed with Carla's whitelighter powers she had inherited from her father, just outside the door. They panicked when they couldn't open the door because it was locked.

" Carla blow it up." Shauna ordered.

" No I have a better idea without destroying property." Carla explained while placing her hand over the door's lock. " _Alohomora"_ she muttered and the door opened.

When they got in they saw Aly almost being assaulted by Jonathan who was holding her down tightly onto the sofa. Carla waved her hands and froze the young man in his posisition.

" That was close." Shauna sighed in relief.

" Help Aly." Carla ordered.

Shauna went over and pried his hold off her hands, and helped Aly onto her feet. Aly was crying and looked completely scared.

" Thanks." She said through her tears. She had just seen that Carla had the power to freeze time.

" Let's get you out of here." Carla said softly.

" Wait a second, can I punch him before I leave?" Aly asked.

" If it makes you feel better." Shauna sad simply. Aly then punched her attacker right in the face, his now unfrozen body laid unconcious on the floor.

Back in the stateroom Shauna tried to comfort a still distraught Aly, while Carla told Josh what had happened. Finally Carla joined them, and took Aly into her arms.

" I was going to say Carla this was your territory you have plenty of experience." Shauna explained.

" My dear look at me." Carla said softly to Aly, who looked her with her puffy eyes, clearly tired of crying.

" It's not your fault, you didn't know any better."

" Yes it is. You and Shauna warned me that these guys were different than at Hogwarts, that they would take my flirting seriously."

" You still couldn't have known that this would happen, and sometimes it even paralyzes you so you can't use magic."

" Carla can I ask you something?"

" Anything."

" How can you be this powerful witch and when you're put into that posistion how can you feel so... so-"

" Helpless?" Carla finished.

" Yeah."

" Aly we may be witches but we're women too, just like everyone else. Sometimes even magic can't save us from feeling anything," Carla explained, " Say how about we just spend the night out on our private promenade?

Aly nodded in agreement.

The girls just went out and observed the clear April sky and saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

" Hey Carla make a wish." said Shauna

After a moments silence Shauna asked her what she wished for.

" Something I can't have." Carla replied sadly and with that she got up and went to bed.

" I'm worried about her." Said a now calm Aly.

" You and everyone else who knows her." Shauna replied sarcastically.

" Was she always this moody?" Aly asked.

" No she used to be happy, fun to be around, not brooding,and more balanced. But still like Mama witch, looking out for the people she cared about." Shauna replied.

" What changed?"

" Carla and I have sacrificed a lot as witches, even our passions and dreams. Yet we still get the best of both worlds." Shauna explained.

" I hope you guys get what you want."

" I hope Carla gets what she wants before I do. I'm sure everyone would like to see her happy again."

" So do I."


End file.
